


Любая в мире кошка ждёт, чтоб оказали ей почёт

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Коты Кью не слишком рады «вторженцу».





	Любая в мире кошка ждёт, чтоб оказали ей почёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400749) by Will P. 



В первый визит Бонда в квартиру Кью его встречают на диване два кота.

— Не обращай внимания, — говорит Кью, и, поскольку его рука находится в штанах Бонда, а губы касаются шеи, Бонд весьма склонен так и сделать. Он настойчиво гладит бедра Кью, подхватывает его и несет в спальню, полностью забыв о кошках.

О чем на следующее утро жалеет, потому что те четко дают ему понять — его ненавидят.

— Они никогда раньше так себя не вели, — комментирует Кью, даже не пытаясь изобразить сочувствие, когда Бонд выбрасывает галстук, заляпанный блевотиной.

С этого момента все катится под откос. Каждая оставленная без присмотра вещь Бонда уничтожается, и стоит утратить бдительность и расслабиться во сне, как его руку, ногу или какую-либо иную беззащитную часть тела тут же атакуют острые когти. Любая попытка прийти к перемирию встречается оскорбленным шипением и подергиванием хвоста. Подкуп лососем заканчивается изорванным на лоскуты Армани, а возмездие в виде заточения в ванной — скандалом с Кью и обещанием вышвырнуть его, Бонда, из дома.

Да ради Бога, он же Джеймс Бонд! Его не могут сокрушить два чертовых кота.

— Я так просто не сдамся.

Коты отвечают ему пристальным взглядом.

— Это вы в гостях у человека.

Коты, не мигая, смотрят на него.

— Я с легкостью могу заставить вас исчезнуть, и он в жизни об этом не узнает.

Более крупная из этой парочки животина — рыжий перс — выразительно и громко зевает.

Бонд стойко _не отводит взгляд_.

Его так просто не сломить, хотя теперь большая часть его одежды переселилась из шкафа в прачечную.

Он думает, что эти внимательные, немигающие взгляды нервируют даже сильнее, чем приставленный ко лбу пистолет.

— Я... постараюсь вести себя хорошо, ладно?

Секунду ничего не происходит, а потом, очень медленно, коты моргают.

***

Вернувшись домой, Кью обнаруживает Бонда в гостиной — на нем нет рубашки, и он отжимается, а Ада и Алан спокойно лежат у него на спине, свернувшись уютными клубочками.

— Даже спрашивать не хочу, — говорит Кью и уходит на кухню готовить чай.


End file.
